finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmasca Westersand
The Dalmasca Westersand is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is a section of the large desert that surrounds the Royal City of Rabanastre. Sage Knowledge Location The Dalmasca Westersand is located just to the west of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. The area is slightly mountainous and maze-like unlike the mostly wide-open Estersand. Ogir-Yensa Sandsea lies to the west, Zertinan Caverns to the southwest, Giza Plains to the southeast, and Estersand to the northeast, although the northeastern exit is blocked by a sandstorm, unless the player completes the Earth Tyrant sidequest. Weather is a mark fought only in a sandstorm.]] Unlike the Estersand that never gets a sandstorm, sandstorms are common in the Westersand, being caused by the Earth Tyrant. Once the Earth Tyrant has been slain, the sandstorms will die down and become a rare occurrence. The easiest way to trigger a sandstorm after Earth Tyrant has been slain is to enter Westersand from the Giza Plains during the Rains. Gnoma Entite and Ring Wyrm (mark) only appear during a sandstorm. In sandstorm, Fire, Wind and Earth attacks are 20% more effective than normal, and Water does half damage. Because the Westersand is of sand terrain, all Earth attacks are always 20% more effective than they would be on other terrains. The possible weather conditions in Dalmasca Westersand are: *Sunny *Cloudy (sky is darkened) *Sandstorm Treasures Dalmasca Westersand has no special treasures; all treasures are common recovery items, such as Potions, Hi-Potions and Phoenix Downs, unless the treasures contain gil. The player may also acquire the Onion Arrows or Motes. When the Diamond Armlet is equipped and the treasure is set to contain items rather than gil, the treasure is a Knot of Rust 90% of the time, and a rarer recovery item (such as X-Potion or Hi-Ether) or Mote (such as Holy Mote) 10% of the time. The Galtea Downs Final Fantasy XII= |-|IZJS= The Midfault Final Fantasy XII= |-|IZJS= Shimmering Horizons Final Fantasy XII= |-|IZJS= *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Windtrace Dunes Final Fantasy XII= |-|IZJS= *'' '' - Chest does not respawn. Corridor of Sand Final Fantasy XII= |-|IZJS= Locations *Galtea Downs (to Rabanastre) *Corridor of Sand *Wyrm's Nest (to Dalmasca Estersand) *The Midfault *Shimmering Horizons (to Zertinan Caverns and Giza Plains) *Windtrace Dunes *The Western Divide (to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea) Monsters is an optional boss found in the Westersand.]] *Cactoid (Docile) *Cactite (Docile) *Alraune *Dive Talon (Docile) *Wolf *Sleipnir *Urstrix *Cockatrice *Gnoma Entite (Sandstorm only) *Earth Tyrant (Optional Boss) *Lindbur Wolf (Rare) *Kaiser Wolf (Rare) *Dustia (Rare) *Fideliant (Rare) *Thextera (Mark) *Ring Wyrm (Mark, sandstorm only) Friendly NPC *Rabanastre Watch Shops Lohen Note: The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. |valign="top"| Armor |} |valign="top"| Magicks |} |valign="top"| Technicks |} |valign="top"| Gambits |} Musical Themes The theme of Dalmasca Westersand is called simply "The Dalmasca Westersand". Map Other Appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' de:Westwüste Dalmascas Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Deserts